AC contactor has been widely used in both automation in industrial processing control and Low Voltage terminal power supplies since it appeared, therefore, a solid market basis has existed for a long time. The process of picking-up, holding and breaking in AC contactor is complex and dynamic. The main disadvantages of the current AC contactor are as follows: unsatisfied dynamic control, high driving power, large energy consumption resulting in frequent burned-outs of coils and short service life. Although driving devices designed for new intelligent contactors improve its performance with advanced electric circuit and control chip used for real-time controlling in the whole dynamic process, problems including high complexity of driving circuit and large start-up power still exist. Controlling system mainly consisted of by AC contractors does feature in simply control circuit, strong driving force and low cost, but its application and development has been hampered due to the needs to amplify power through intermediate devices and to set up control circuit for lowering pick-up power when PLC drives large AC contactors.